


Future's Promise

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future's Promise

Padme sat in the rocking chair, crooning softly to the baby in her arms. One foot kept the chair moving gently as she stared out of the window. Outside her bedroom window, she could see the sun shining over the vast gardens of the Organa’s family mansion. The sight both soothed and tormented her for they reminded her vividly of her home on Naboo, now lost to her.

Today, she drew strength from the gardens, from the lush greenery and the multitude of colours abounding in the late spring weather. Birds flitted from flower to tree, chittering to one another.

“Padme, he is here.” Dorme’s gentle voice drew Padme’s attention from the gardens.

Shifting her child into a more secure position, Padme rose to her feet, Dorme’s hand under her elbow to steady her. Her pregnancy had been a hard one in the last trimester, the labour long and brutal, sapping most of her strength and energy even months later.

With Dorme hovering beside her, she turned to face her visitor. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway, looking uncertain of his presence even though Padme had invited him. He bowed low before her.

“My lady.”

He looked old despite his age, gray liberally sprinkled throughout his hair, deep lines etching his face. But he still stood strong, back straight as he met her eyes. His eyes were filled with grief and despair, an echo of her own emotions. For their world was in ruins around them. The Jedi Temple destroyed, sending any remaining Jedi fleeing far from Courscant while the Senate kowtowed to the new Emperor.

“Welcome Master Kenobi.”

Padme gestured for Obi-Wan to come further into the room. He did, stopping a few feet from her. Staring up at him, Padme found the words she had laboured over for days meaningless for what she wanted from this man. There was already so much between them -- Anakin, his apprentice and her beloved husband, now a monster called Darth Vader. Their grief and guilt over his turning had only added to the bond of friendship between them. A friendship forged throughout the years they had spent fighting the clone wars and the ever growing darkness spreading throughout the galaxy.

Wordlessly, she held out her arms to him, cradling her precious child. Obi-Wan looked down at the baby then her. He shook his head but reached out to gently take her son into his arms. Watching him carefully cradle Luke, Padme closed her eyes, struggling against the overwhelming urge to snatch her son back. She had to do this, for Luke’s safety, and his sister’s and the life they would have, one day free of the Empire.

“Padme...” She opened her eyes. Obi-Wan held Luke close to his chest, his eyes conveying everything he wanted to say. How he would care and watch over to Luke even if it meant his death. Padme nodded, acknowledging Obi-Wan’s silent pledge.

Wrapping part of his cloak around her son, Obi-Wan turned to go.

“Obi-Wan.”

He turned to find Padme standing right beside him.

“When he is of age train him to be a Jedi. Teach him what it means to serve the Light and to be a Jedi as you have been all these years.” She touched Luke’s soft skin, trailing a finger down his cheek. Luke’s blue eyes focussed on hers solemnly before he smiled up at her, cooing. Padme choked down her tears, withdrawing her hand to tuck it in the folds of her dress.

“Promise me you will teach him to be a Jedi. Through him and Leia, the Jedi will live again one day.”

Obi-Wan bowed, a trace of tears sliding down his cheeks. “I promise, Padme.”

“Good” She turned her back to him, unable to watch as he left with her son. As the door whispered shut, Dorme wrapped her arms around her, holding on tightly as Padme finally gave into her grief and wept.


End file.
